The Eternal Flower
by Fenzer
Summary: Nyaa's death took a heavy toll on his family. What happens after his brother, Naiee, wishes on a shooting star and brings him back?


**This chapter will be shorter than the rest, sorry about that.**

* * *

I miss my brother, Nyaa. It's been a month... since... he died. I wish he would at least visit me, like Momma still does, but he hasn't yet. Maybe if I was able to convince her the girl was no good, maybe if I was faster at retrieving the water that saved daddy. Maybe then... he would still be alive. Daddy recovered from his sickness very quickly. After we mourned for our brother, he taught me how to do things only Nyaa was able to do on our adventures – like swimming, or fishing. The gryphon I rescued visits us often, relieving us from the grief we still feel. The news about Nyaa quickly spread through the town. Everyone made their way to my home eventually to express their sadness, even the local bully. All of their feelings however, don't mean much to me. I want him back.

I walk out of my bedroom, a bed with an empty space that once held my older brother. "Tomorrow's your birthday Naiee." Daddy told me with a smile. His eyes, however, were painted with sadness. I looked down to the floor. 'My first birthday without Nyaa...' I ran out to visit their tombstones again, a growing habit of mine. Mom would always come out, but when I tried to hug her; she vanished. This was like a routine for me, the only difference was... my brother's grave. I walked back inside, ready to help daddy again. We took up our fishing rods and headed outside. After a few hours, we agreed that we caught enough for the two of us. I set up the fire, ready to make our evenings meal. It was quiet in our house, it has been ever since my journey. We ate, rarely spoke, and both went to bed.

I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. I tossed and turned in my bed, and eventually; I got up. I climbed the house to the top. I laid back, staring into the beautiful night sky. The stars – the moon, it got my mind off into a whole new world. The places I've been, the places I haven't seen yet, my mind was filled with ideas. I snapped back into reality – a poor boy with nobody but his father. I felt a tear fall as I noticed a shooting star. Nyaa told me about these, and their wish giving powers. Closing my eyes, I whispered out my only wish. "I want Nyaa and Momma back." I opened my eyes, watching the star fly away in a blink. I sigh, going back into my bed, and falling asleep.

I was back at the Tree of Life. Nyaa... he was smiling at me. He... he hugged me! I cried out his name, returning the hug. "I miss you Nyaa! Come back!" I cried. "Soon..." He whispered into my ears before standing up. The lady – she was there too. Nyaa... he walked away with her! "She tried to kill us Nyaa! Don't go back with her! Don't go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. They faded away in the darkness of the cave. "Nyaa!" I screamed once more. Everything then went black.

I sat up from my bed, try tears on my face and drool falling off my chin. I wiped them both off, standing up and stretching before going out to help daddy with the daily chores. I went into the kitchen. "Daddy?" I said, not finding him there. I looked in his bedroom, the bathroom, everywhere! I even checked outside. I noticed something, however. The platform that connected us with the city was gone. Guessing daddy was just buying groceries without me – I ran down the path to go after him. I took the same path I did when I returned... alone. I searched the town, asking everyone if they saw him pass by. I inevitably came back to the priest's home – the last place I expected him to be. I opened the doors, and froze. My dad back on the table, the priest saving him as best he could, again. "What happened?!" I screamed, nearly at my breaking point again.

"Your father... he ate some of my poisonous ingredients while I was gone." He responded, looking at me with dismay. "You must get the water from the Tree of Life again."

I clenched my teeth. Why would father try to end his own life? I couldn't lose him, he's all that I have left. Am I not enough for him? What did I do wrong? I ran outside, kicking a nearby barrel to the ground. The gryphon decided to visit now, of all times. At least he could take us there. "Help me strap him on." I said, getting ready to pick up daddy and take him to the frozen region. He nodded and help me lift him onto the beast and strap him to it. We took off immediately, ascending high into the mid-day sky. "I'm not losing you too!..." I cried out, tears falling down my face. We flew past all of Nyaa and my adventures, each dampening my heart with more and more sorrow and regret. As the sun was setting we arrived at the Tree of Life again. I ran up the tree to the well, endangering myself a few times. Reaching the well, I got another pouch full of the mystical water, bringing it back down the hole.

I poured the blue liquid down daddy's throat, curing him once more as he coughed a bit. I stood up, looking around. Nyaa's grave... it was replaced by this... flower bud. It was huge, and blue. I poked it, curious to what it held. It opened up, a bright light being emitted as a shadow of a person was shown. "Naiee... get back!" I heard my dad said. I didn't listen, tears falling from my face. "Nyaa..." I said, running into the blooming flower.

* * *

**So... Please review. **


End file.
